Right Now
by Breab
Summary: Daryl the loner outcast of the group, Maggie the girl out of his league farmers daughter. Starts from season two and goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl was sitting on a old broken peice of wood towrads the far end of the farm sharpening his hunting knife avoiding the rest of the group with there drama. Daryl would keep his space from everyone avoiding converstaion and what ever else was happening. Ever sinse Merle was left on the roof he's felt even more alone than he usally felt. Everyone was talking about Sophia and where to search next for her. Daryl had already decided he wanted to head out on his own and start to look down by the creek and work his way towards the opposite direction as the others to cover more ground. He had a feeling in his gut that she may of turned and went the other way.

Daryl was pulled out of his thoughts as foot steps approached from behind him stepping of twigs and leaves, not even trying to hide there presence.  
Daryl turned and locked eyes with the Farmer's daughter, he didn't know her name but she looked to be in her early twenties. She had short light brown hair, blue-green eyes and the perfect body. Her tank top showing just the perfect amount of cleavage and her tight blue jeans that hugged her curved just right.  
Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat as she made her way closer to him. Daryl turned his head and continued to sharpen his knife hoping she would walk past him and not even acknowledge his existence. But lucky for him he heard her walking stop right behind him and he bit down on his lip.

"Your Darly right?" She asked him in a kind of pissed of tone. He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends why ya asking?" Maggie rolled her eyes at him from behind not waning to have to deal another asshole.

"I have to go for a run in town and I need someone to go with me and it looks like that's you so get off your ass and meet me by the RV in ten minutes." Maggie said walking off to the stable. Daryl watched her walk off and didn't know what to say. Daryl sat there debating weather or not he was going to meet her or not. He considered taking off and going out after Sophia again but instead decided he would just meet her and while out maybe he could find beer or whiskey.

Swinging the bow around his shoulder he headed for the RV, he noticed no one was around and begun to wonder where everybody went. He stood at the back of the RV taping his foot and biting on his nails waiting for her. A loud scream brought Daryl from his thoughts and he grabbed his bow aiming towards the way the scream came from. Instead he saw everyone near what looked like a well looking down into it with what seemed to be one of the horses he was suppose to be using. Lowering his bow Daryl headed towards the group to see what all the fuss was about. He saw the Maggie standing off near the horse and everyone else was looking down the well.

"What da' hell is goin' on." He asked her walking up behind her. She jumped when the words came out of his mouth and turned to face him.

"One of those things is in the well." She said looking back over at the well. Daryl looked over her shoulder and saw half the walker with it's arms in the air reaching for Shane. Glen was sitting on the ground a few feet away with a rope around his waist. Daryl shook his head and faced Maggie.

"We goin' anytime soon?" Maggie turned to face him and shook her head.

"Yeah sorry, I'll just go grab the other horse and we can go." Maggie said running off towards the stable. Daryl watched as she ran off and found his eyes looking at her ass. Daryl hadn't seen a woman who caught his attention for sometime since this hole dead people walking thing broke out. Andrea was attractive and all but not like Maggie. There was just something about her he couldn't put his finger on, even though he knew he would never have a chance with her.

Daryl grabbed the horses reigns and walked off towards the RV leaving everyone talking about the now spit in two walker that had probably just fucked up the water.  
As he made his way to the Rv Daryl noticed that the horse kept moving his head towards him probably wanting to be pet. Daryl stopped and rubbed the horse between the eyes. The horse made a huff noise and moved his nose to Daryl's hand. Daryl pat her nose making a smirk.

"You like that huh?" Daryl asked the horse who seemed to nod it's head in agreement.

"She likes you" Daryl stopped and turned to Maggie walking over to him with another horse that looked a lot like the one he was with but lighter hair. "She's not much of a people person." She said walking up petting the horse on the nose. Daryl just bite the inside of his cheek and gave a shrug. He watched as the girl jumped on top of the horse and followed her lead.

They started to head for the front gate until they heard "Wait Maggie." Maggie stopped and turned around as Glen came running up to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Lorie gave this for me to get but since Daryl going with you now I thought I just give it to you." Glen said.

"Alight anything else before we head off?" Glen shook his head and gave a shrug.

"Nah I think that's all." Maggie gave him a smile and turned around giving the horse a light kick in the side. Daryl watched as Glen watched her and saw the blush he had on his face. Daryl shook his head at him and followed behind Maggie passing by Glen and under his breath said "Love sick fool."

...

They made there way up to the drug store stopping along the sidewalk. Maggie jumped off the horse making her way to the store. Daryl jumped off the horse and took a look around looking for any walkers. Honestly he was actually a little surprised at the fact that there was not even one walker anywhere in sight. He took one last look around before walking in the drug store.

Most of the store was empty from people who had came and emptied it out. There were a few things here and there but mostly everything was gone. He saw Maggie over towards the back looking at medicine bottles grabbing few from the shelves and placing them in her bag. Her walked over to her looking at stuff to see if there was anything that could be useful for him.

"Daryl take this and grab the stuff on the list." Daryl walked over to her and took the list opening up and reading it. Looking at the items on the list Daryl only saw one and had no idea what it was let alone where to find it. He decided to just walk around the store and wait till he saw the name of it anywhere.

Maggie finished grabbing the pills they needed and noticed Daryl walking around looking completely clueless of what he was looking for. She shacked her head and walked up to him and grabbed the paper from his hand.

"What da' fuck?" He said as she grabbed it. Maggie opened the paper and her eyes went wide when she read what it was.

"You are not even close to finding this." she said waving the paper in the air and heading over to the other side off the store. Daryl followed behind her to where all the girl products were. Maggie scanned the wall looking for the test but was having no luck. "I don't think there's any left." She said biting on her bottom lip.

"Try the ground." Daryl said looking to all the boxes on the ground. Maggie bent down searching through the boxed before finale finding the right one.

"Found it!" She said getting back up to her feet. Daryl looked at the box in her hand and his eyes got big. Pregnancy Test? "Is there anything else you need while were here? Maggie asked putting the box in her bag. Daryl just shook his head and headed for the door with Maggie following behind him.

They both got on to the horses, Daryl looked around looking for a bar or liquor store anywhere around. Maggie noticed that Daryl was looking around for something and had a feeling she knew what.

"The bar's a few streets away." Daryl turned to look at her and she smiled at him. "If you really want a drink we can head over and get a bottle but there's probably some dead guys walking around." She said.

Daryl just ignored what she said and got the horse to start walking with Maggie following behind. Daryl wouldn't lie he thought about it for a second but then rethought it when she would probably go off and tell Glen he was off getting drunk. They both rode in silence for the first few minutes or so until Maggie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I asked you to come with me." Maggie said. Daryl just gave a shrug, Maggie still felt kind of guilty for how she acted and decided to explain. "My dad was the reason I had to ask you, he saw Glen and didn't like the idea of us going off."

"Ya aint gotta explain, I don't really give a shit." Daryl said cutting her off, Maggie frowned a bit but decided it would probably be best to shut up now.

The rest of the ride had a awkward silence between them. Maggie wanted to say something but was to scared that Daryl would blow her off so she decided to keep her mouth shut instead. They made there way through the front gates to the farm and headed towards the stable.

Daryl jumped off the horse and gave her one last pet on her nose before heading off to the other side of the farm to his tent. Maggie watched as Daryl took off and felt a bit sad watching him leave. Maggie wouldn't admit but there was something about Daryl the drew her towards him. He was a loner and had something about him that just made her want him more.

Maggie headed towards the main camp where Glen, the old man she thought his name was like kale or something and the guy with the cut arm. She walked over to Glen and saw the huge smile that appeared on his face as she gave him the bag. She game him a smile then walked over to Kale?

"Hey how's his arm?" She asked him gesturing towards the guy sleeping next to him.

"It's a lot better. Tell your father we say thanks you again." Maggie nodded her head and headed up to the house.

She entered the house and saw Rick and Lori both sitting in the dining room. Lori had her head in her hands while Rick had one hand on her shoulder and the other in his hair. Maggie decided to head up to her room since there was nothing better to do. Walking up to her room she passed by Beth's and popped her head in quick to see what she was doing. She saw Beth looking out her window to where the camp was and knew she was looking at Glen. Beth hadn't been able to take her eyes off him since he got here even though she had a boyfriend.

Maggie made her way into her room and laid down on the bed kicking the boots off her feet and starting at her celling. She found herself thinking about Daryl, how he looked when he was riding the horse to how he looked the way he smiled. She had only seen him smile once since they got here and that one when he was petting Butternut her horse.

"Shit" She said jumping out of her bed and heading over to her closet. She dug down to the bottom of all the crap she had and found a old show box, taking the box and placing it on her bed. She opened the box and smiled when she found an old bourbon bottle along with a whiskey and a few beer bottles. She took the box and put in on her dresser waiting till night go see Daryl.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first Walking Dead FanFic and I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys like I'm a big Daggie fan even though they will never happen. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

They still had some sunlight left so Daryl had decided to head out and search for Sophia. He walked down to the creek like his plan early in the day and then made his way East. Daryl hadn't found anything but a old house which had a small closet that could fit a child her size. There were empty cans in the closet showing someone had hid out in there at one point. While making his way back he found a Cherokee rose, Looking at the rose made him think of Sophia and Carol. He picked the flower carrying it back with him to the camp planning on giving to Carol.

Maggie walked out of the house looking over to the camp seeing them gathered around eating dinner. She looked over to Daryl's camp and saw that it looked deserted. She decided to go over to the camp and see if he may be over there. Maggie walked over to the camp getting friendly hellos from the group. She noticed Daryl was no where to be found and figured he was out looking for the little girl. She saw Carol sitting in the RV table through the window staring down at something. Maggie felt bad for Carol how she had lost her daughter and how no idea if she was alive or walking around like the others. A thought quickly popped into her head of the young girl Otis had put in the barn a few days before. "Maybe that girl' Maggie shook the thought out of her head. There no way it could of been her.

"Maggie" She heard from her side she looked over to Glen who had his hands in his pockets and looked incredibly nervous. She gave him a smile and followed him as he walked off a little away from the group.

"Hey Glen" Maggie said to him making his face blush a bit then he begun to talk to her.

Daryl was walking to the camp while his eyes caught what seemed to be Maggie and Glen talking over by the trees. He could she her smiling at Glen and see that it looked like he had finale grown the balls to talk to her. Daryl walked over to the RV ignoring everyone who gave him hellos. He walked into the RV and saw Carol sitting down at the table staring at her fingers. She lifted her eyes and looked at Daryl's before looking back down to her fingers. Daryl walked over to her and placed the flower down in front of her. Not very much was said between the two but Daryl felt a bit better after knowing he had made Carol a bit happier or gave her more hope.

Daryl walked out of RV and started to head back over to his camp. He looked over to Maggie and Glen and noticed Maggie was looking right back at him. They both made eye contact for a brief second before Daryl looked away and took off.

Maggie watched as Daryl walked off after there brief eye contact. Glen had just finished a joke that honestly was not that funny but Maggie laughed anyways so he didn't feel bad about himself.

"Hey Glen I think I'm going to head in for the night, I'll see you later." Maggie said moving close to glen and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She saw Glen's face turn red and his position got stiff. Maggie smiled at him and took off towards the house.

As she got to the door she looked over to see Daryl walking over to the horse stable. A smile formed on Maggie's lips as she ran up stairs to grab a bottle. She went into the box and grabbed both the beer bottles tucking them in a sweat shirt she threw on. Making her way down stairs she bumped into her father, Almost dropping the beer on the group.

"Maggie where are you going?" He asked stopping her from leaving.

"I'm just going to check on the horses quick before the sun completely sets." She replied, Hershel shook his head and proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Maggie." She turned to look at her dad. "Make sure your back in before dark and keep your guard up I don't trust these people." Maggie nodded her head and ran out the door making her way out to the stable.

Daryl was petting the horse on the nose trying to keep his mind off of Sophia, The horse was a good distraction. Daryl turned around when he heard the familiar footsteps behind him.

"Whatcha want?" He yelled out.

"I found something I think you may like." Daryl turned around and saw Maggie holding two beer bottles in her hands. She walked over to him and gave him one of the bottles. Daryl took the bottle and gave it a look before pushing the cap against the stall wall and popping the cap right off.

"You need a?" Maggie was going to ask him if he need a bottle opener but he had already took it off against the wall. He held the bottle up to her showing her he had already got the top off and took a sip.

"Fuckin' good." He said taking another sip.

Maggie smiled at him and took a sip herself walking over to Nellie and grabbing a sugar cube out of her pocket and feeding it to her. Daryl watched her as she reached back into her pocket and took out two more sugar cubes. He watched as she reached out her hand to give him the sugar cubes. Daryl took the cubed from Maggie. He fed one to the horse and ate the other.

"You know that was for the horse right?" Maggie asked him, Daryl shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah well don't look like she starvin' to much." Maggie walked over to a bench along the wall and took a seat watching while Daryl pet the horse. She could tell Daryl was comfortable with her around and she was debating weather or not she should go back to the house.

"Do you really think you guys are going to find that girl?" She asked him, Daryl eyes looked up to hers for a brief second then looked back at the horse.

"Yeah." He said in a quiet tone. "Where did ya get the beers?"

"My closet, I try to keep some around when I need to just let go." Daryl gave her nod and finished off the rest of his bottle. "My dad doesn't allow liquor in the house." Maggie added, Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders and looked back at the horse.

"I'm goin' out tomorrow to look for Sophia, your horse could be handy to get round with."

"If your asking to use the horse tomorrow then yeah go ahead just be carful she gets nervous easy." Maggie said getting to her feet. "I'm going to head back, Night Daryl." Maggie said walking out of the stable.

Daryl watched as she headed out of the stable, he followed behind her and watched as she made her way over to the house. Daryl felt a smile spread on his lips as he watched her, he shook away his thoughts and made his way over to his tent to pass out and get ready to go out search for Sophia.

...

Maggie was woken up by the bright sun beams shining through her window hitting her closed eyelids. Opening her eyes the brightness blurred everything making her once again shut them. She re opened her eyes and let her eyes ajust to the birght room. She threw the blanket off her strethching out all her limbs, turning her head to look outside the window to the blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. She smiled at the bright day and slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Daryl was woken up from the loud noises up the group running around getting ready to go out and search for Sophia. Daryl made a loud grumble and grabbed his pillow putting it over his face trying to block out the loud noises. The pillow how ever was no help when Shane came up to his tent yelling at him to get his lazy ass up. Daryl slowly made him way out of the tent and was blinded by the sunlight.

"Fuckin sun." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. Daryl walked over to the side of his tent and grabbed his boots sliding them onto his feet. Looking over at the camp he saw everyone sitting around eating breakfast and talking about there plan for the day. Daryl looked over to see Shane standing next to a tree giving dagger eyes at Rick and Lori. Daryl rolled his eyes at Shane looking at the knife he was playing with in his hand. He gave a shake with his head noticing the knife being Otis's most likely because no one else had a knife like that and it was a hunting knife and looked nothing like his.

Daryl grabbed his bow throwing it over his shoulder and heading over to the group. Most of the people gave him hello and good morning and Daryl just gave them all a nod in return, he walked over to the table they had set up and grabbed a plate walking over and sitting down on a old stump eating the food listening while everyone talked amongst themselves.

Maggie changed into a tank top and some jeans walking down the stairs see saw her dad, Patricia, Beth and Jimmy sitting down at the table eating breakfast they all looked over to Maggie saying good morning and hello. Maggie returned there greetings walking over taking a seat down next to her father grabbing some eggs and ham to eat. The table was mostly quiet while everyone ate there food, all that was heard was the forks tapping at the plates and the loud chewing coming from Jimmy.

"So I've been putting a lot of thought into this recently and I think that we should have Rick and his group get going soon." Maggie stopped her chewing and turned her face to look at her father who was stabbing at the ham on his plate. Maggie was hesitant upon asking her father about why but decided against it.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't like these people hanging around very much." Patricia said making a disgusted face while talking about the group. Maggie wanted to roll her eyes at her, Patricia had always been like this never being nice to anyone who ever came around them. She wasn't much of a people person and that was something Maggie could not really stand about her. Maggie stopped thinking about her and went back to eating her eggs that were now becoming cold.

...

Good Morning guys, Let's get going. Got alot of ground to cover." Rick said, walking up to the car with Shane.

Daryl walked up to the hood of the car a long with everyone else getting ready to listen to to Rick's plan.

"Alight, Everyone's getting new search grids today. If she managed to find the farmhouse Daryl found then she might of gone further East than we've searched so far." Rick said, Jimmy came walking up from behind him catching Daryl's eye. He looked a bit nervous and squeamish.

"I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff." He said, Rick turned around looking at him in a questioning look.

"Hershel know about this?" He asked him, Daryl could tell be the kids posture and the way he looked that Hershel had no idea at all.

"Yeah Yeah umm, He said I should ask you." Jimmy replied, Daryl shook his head at him thinking of how much of an idiot this kid was.

"Alright then thanks." Rick replied, before he could say what the plan was next Shane jumped in.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could of been held up in that farmhouse." Shane said, sitting in the front seat of the car. Daryl could see him through the window and wished he could shoot a arrow threw the window right into his head. He could not stand the guy, he had killed Otis and now was looking at Rick like he was his next target.

"Anybody includes her right?" Andrea asked.

"Well who ever slept in that closet was no bigger than yay high." Daryl replied, lifting his hand to about at his chest.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick added.

"No maybe about it, I'm going to barrow a horse and head up to this ridge right here." Daryl said pointing out the place on the map. "Get a birds eyes view of the hole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her." He said

"Good idea, maybe while your up there you'll spot your chupacabra to." Daryl looked over at T-Dog and wanted to punch him for bringing that up. Rick looked over at him like he was crazy and saw a smile spread across Andrea's face. Shaking away the thought Daryl turned off and heading towards the stable to go get his horse.

Maggie could hear the sound of a gutair coming from the front deck so she decided to go see who was making the noise. Stepping out onto the front deck she saw Glen witha gutair in his hands as he looked out at the group. Glen looked over at her as the sound of the front door squeeking shut. She game him a small smile that he returned. "Nice guitar."

"Dale found it on the highway." Maggie nodded her head then looked out to see Daryl walking over to the stable. He had just turned his head and locked eyes with her. Maggie gave him a smile and he just turned his head away heading to get Nellie she assumed.

"You know I have to get back out to do another run for Lori. If you want you can join me." Glenn said, making Maggie look over to him.

"Yeah sure, why not. Let me just go get tell my father then I'll meet you out front." Maggie replied, walking back into the house leaving a smiling Glen on the porch happy that she was going with him.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! My gift to you a new chapter! I'm watching the walking dead marathon on AMC and I got really pumped to write! I've been thinking about where I want to go with this story and I have it sort of planned up to the beginning of season three so far. I'm going to be changing some stuff around and may kill some characters off who didn't die then maybe keep so alive who did die. Thank all of you who followed, favorite and reviewed last chapter. can I ask for a little help from you guys can you maybe spread the word around about my story? I'm really excited for it and want as many people to read as possible. Also if you have not read Exodus yet you need to go and read it now it's my favorite story of fan fiction and it's a DAGGIE! Okay enough with my talking thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride had a bit on the awkward side for Maggie. The ride was quiet and the hole time her mind was on Daryl, something about him was really drawing her in. Maggie was the girl who would date the quarterback not some guy like Daryl Dixon but something about him just made her want to jump him right there. The only thing was Maggie knew Daryl would never want her they were ten years apart he would look at her as if she was a child.

Maggie was brought out of her thoughts as they had made it to the phamacy Glen had handed over the list to Maggie to find the things on it. Maggie eyes shot open when she read the list, she could not stand the idea of someone aborting there child in the past but now of days the idea didn't seem so bad. Don't get her wrong the way she was grown up she was taught sex before marrige, aborting a pregnancy and other things were wrong but a child in the world they live now was just a little unethical.

Maggie walked to the back of the pharmacy searching through the pill bottles for the right one. Once she finale found the bottle she grabbed it putting in in her bag. "Glen you ready to go?" She called out for him walking over to him, she startled him because he dropped what he was doing on the ground and begun to panic.

"Uhh yeah." he replied turning around to look at her.

"What were you doing?" She asked him, he dropped down to the ground and grabbed a box. Maggie watched as he went to the ground and saw the magazine that was on the ground behind with the words Playboy on the front cover. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and a smile spread on her fast as he came up from the ground holding a random box he found when she knew he was really looking at the magazine.

"I was just you know get things we need." He said, gesturing to the box in his hand.

"Condoms? You got a secret girlfriend I don't know about?" Glen eyes got wide as he looked at the label of the box in his hand.

"Wait no that's not. Oh my god." Maggie smiled as he begun to freak out.

"So were you planning on trying to get me to sleep with you?" She asked him, she was enjoying having some fun with him watching him freak out.

"No, I would never try to sleep with you."

"What so am I not good enough for you or something?" She asked him making him freak out more.

"Wait what? No that's not what I meant." He said, pulling the hat off his head running his hand through his hair.

"Well I'd sleep with you." She replied, his face dropped and his mouth hung open.

"You would?" He asked her, she answered his question by pulling the top off her body and tossing it to the ground. Glens eyes went to look at her chest and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Maggie unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders exposing herself in front of him. She stepped closer to him and gently kissed his lips. Maggie wished this would of been Daryl that this was happening with in the moment but she made her decision and now she would have to go through with it.

...

Daryl was going along the side of the creek riding Nellie searching for Sophia. While searching he had been thinking about camp and Maggie had come across his mind. He had seen her with Glen and something in him when he saw them together made him notice that he would never have a shot with her, hell she was way out of his league. She was the girl who he dreamed about the girl he wished he could have but would never get. She was beautiful and amazing and he was Daryl he was the outcast he never had a chance with her. daryl shook the thought out of his head remeber he was out here looking for Sophia not to lust over a girl he will never get.

He begun to look around at his surrounding looking if there is any place Sophia would hide out or so. Out of no where Nellie begun to freak out. "Waoh, Waoh" Daryl yelled, trying to calm the horse but instead he was thrown right off her back. He slammed down against rock and begun to slip down the rock. The water was slamming him in the face and his sides were getting beaten by sharp rock hitting him as he slid down the rock wall. Daryl felt a sharp thing stab into his left side and he knew he was in trouble when he finale stopped and looked to his side to see a arrow.

"Son of a bitch." he yelled out, slowly getting to his knees Daryl took out his hunting knife and cut off his shirt sleeves tying them together and pulling it around his waist and around the arrow. Getting to his feet he looked up at the top from where he fell from. Daryl looked around to find something to help him get up the ledge with and found a good size stick he could use for support. Bending down to grab it he felt pain cores through his left side and jumped back up.

"Fuck." He wailed out grabbing at his side. He looked down at the stick and knew if he was going to get back he was going to need it so he bit down hard on his bottom lip and bent down grabbing the stick and shooting right back up. His hand went right to the arrow pushing on it, the feeling of him pushing on it some how made the pain ease a bit but not much. The loud sound of leaves shaking made him spin around fast and his eyes so a bush shaking. Daryl grabbed the stick and begun to feel around in the knee deep murky water for his bow. He kneeled down slowly walking feeling around with the stink. The stick slammed into something making Daryl reach out for it and grab it hesitantly. He felt relieved when he pulled his bow out of the water. Looking back to the bush he saw it was no longer moving so he made his way over to the ledge and begun to work his up.

"Come on stop being such a pussy" Daryl told himself as he had finale made it to the top. He threw the stick back to the ground and grabbed at a root sticking out of the ground. Daryl went to pull himself up when the root ripped out of the ground and he went flying backwards down the dirt crashing into trees and bushes on his way down until he finale black out.

...

Maggie jumped out of the car and made her way to the house entering the house she saw Lori and Carol both sitting at the kitchen table with Beth and Patricia. As she entered the dining room where they were all talking they all turned to look at Maggie and showed her a bright smile. She returned there smiles and walked over to the cabnit putting away a few things she had grabbed at the store.

"Maggie, Carol and I were thinking about cooking you all dinner to thank you for everything you guys have done for us." Lori said, Maggie turned around and looked at her and shook her head.

"You guys don't have to do that." She replied but Carol stepped in.

"Please let us it's a nice distraction from Sophia and you have done so much for all of us." Maggie smiled and then looked over to Beth who looked pretty happy about the idea and Patricia looked hesitant.

"Alright why not." Maggie replied, smiling at them. They both smiled at her then turned back to Beth and Patricia returning to there conversation.

Maggie decided to go take a walk around the yard to keep her busy, while walking she went by the chicken coop, the horse stable and a few of the wells. While she was finale making her way back to the house she was stopped by someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw Glen running to her.

"Maggie wait up." Glen yelled, jogging over to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied starting to walk again.

"So I was wondering we still have eleven condoms." Maggie stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah you see eleven condoms, I see eleven minutes of my life I'll never get back." She told him making his smiling face drop.

"Wait it wasn't bad, was it?" He asked in a confused look, Maggie just smiled and shacked her head.

"Look I don't even know if I like you."

"But you were thinking about it." He said as they walked up to the deck, he leaned and arm against the railing trying to look cool. Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed past him leaving a confused Glen behind.

...

Daryl opened his eyes to what he assumed were the blurry trees and sky, his head felt like he was getting pounded by a hammer. Daryl groned and rubbed his head where he has slammed it durring his fall.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out dummy?" Daryl squinted his eyes and rubbed them looking at the speaking figure before him.

"Merle?" He breathed out.

"No It's the Easter bunny, don't ya see me hoppin around in my little bunny ears and cotton ball tail. Of course it's Merle ya fuckin idiot." He said kicking his brother boot.

"So what's going on over here ya havin a slumber party or somethin'?" He asked looking down at Daryl.

"I've had a shitty day bro." He said wincing in pain.

"Oh ya want old Merle here to grab ya a pill and maybe rub them nasty old feet of yours?"

"Screw you." Daryl said, trying to completely adjust his eyes.

"So where ya been baby brotha? Ya stopped lookin for old Merle."

"I tired like hell to find ya brother."

"Yeah sure ya did, you been to busy playing sidekick to officer friendly. So what are ya his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobodies bitch."

"Uh huh that's what ya say now. Just wait pretty soon they goin be scraping ya off there feet like dog shit." Merle said, Daryl could feel his eyes once again beginning to shut. "Hey, they aint ya blood. None of them are goin to care for ya little brother. I'm the only who will ever care for ya remember that." He told Daryl grabbing his face and making him open his eyes. "Now come on now, get up on ya feet or I'm goin to have to kick ya teeth in." Merle said, getting to his feet and puling at Daryl's feet.

Daryl opened his eyes and look down to his feet and saw a walker biting at his feet. Daryl kicked the walker in the head and shifted himself onto his elbows and pushed himself up and reached for his bow. The walker jumped on top of him and reached for his neck. Daryl threw a punch at the walker his fist connecting with its jaw. He threw another few punches each one hitting it's rotten skin. His next punch then turned into a grab as he grabbed the walkers neck and changed the position putting the walker under his weight. Daryl grabbed at the walker trying to rip out its jaw. A sharp pain went up his side and he moved his hand to the arrow in his side. The walker pushed at Daryl flipping them over, Daryl grabbed a stick and slammed the walker's head.

His eyes caught something moving in the distance and he looked up to see another walker making it's way over to them. He bashed in the walkers head with the stick then grabbed the arrow in his side and ripped out the arrow. Daryl took the arrow in his mouth and reached for his bow. Aiming at the walkers head he lied back as the walker ran up to him and he shot the walker right between the eyes. Daryl laid back and tried to catch his breath and felt sleep take over.

...

Maggie was carrying in tables to the dinning room for everyone to sit at when she spotted her father looking at the ladied in the kitchen.

"What's this?" Her father asked her as she placed the table down.

"Lori and Carol are cooking dinner for us all tonight." Maggie replied knowing her father would not be in favor of it.

"Well this is the first I've heard of it."

"I didn't think it was that big a deal. They want to help us for helping them." Maggie replied knowing that her dad would just go along with it if she played dumb.

"We need to be setting clear boundaries with these people. There getting a little to comfortable."

"It's just dinner." Maggie said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on with the Asian boy." Hershel asked changing the conversation.

"Glen, he's a friend." Maggie replied

"I rather he wasn't. It's bad enough I have to chase Beth and Jimmy around I don't want to be chasing you around to."

"I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm a little to old to be having this conversation." Maggie replied, leaving the room hoping to avoid her dad for the rest of the night.

...

Daryl woke up and knew that he had to get out of there before it got dark. He slowly got to his feet grabbing the stick to help him get up the ledge and his bow he started to walk over to the ledge when something caught his eye. He saw a doll at the edge of the water, he walked over grabbing the doll and once he picked it up he knew it was Sophia's. He stuffed the doll in his back pocket then made his way to the edge of the ledge and begun to climb up it.

He could feel pain shooting up his side from the arrow he had removed. The pain had gone down a bit but was still there since he removed the arrow. Half way up the ledge he saw a figure standing at the top.

"Oh come on now Darleena you can do betta' than that." Daryl rolled his eyes as he once again heard his brother's voice.

"I liked it better when you were missin." Daryl said pulling himself further up.

"Come on now don't be like that, I'm on your side."

"yeah sense when?"

"Hell sense they day you were born baby brotha. Somebody had to look after ya worthless ass." Daryl stopped climbing and looked up to Merle who was smirking down at him.

"Yeah you never took care of me, You were never there. You always talked a big game but it was never real."

"I'll tell ya what, I'm as real as ya chupacabra."

"I know what I saw" Daryl yelled beginning to get extremely pissed off.

"yeah and I'm sure those shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it." Merle said laughing.

"You best shut the hell up." Daryl yelled back at him.

"Or what you going to come up here shut my mouth up for me?" Merle said in a fit of laughter, Daryl begun to climb faster wanting to make it up there to punch his brother in the blocked out the rest of what his brother said and climbed faster until his hand finale hit the top. With all his strength he pushed himself up and dropped on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Daryl had felt such relief when he finale saw the house in his view. Limping he begun to make his way for the house, making his way through the tree line he slowed down his pase knowing that he won't have to watch his back anytime soon. Her heared the loud yell of Walker and rolled his eyes.

"I ain't no fuckin walker." He mumbled under his breath. He saw people running to him knew it was probably Rick, Shane and T-Dog running to take him out. He had a smile spread on his lips thinking about how disappointed there going to be when they sees it's just him. His eyes watched Rick as he aimed his gun towards his head. Everyone stopped and looked at him and Rick didn't put his gun down.

"About time you pointed that thing at my head. You going to pull the trigger or not?" He asked Rick who put his gun down once he said that. The sound of a gun shot went off then Daryl felt a sharp pain hit the side of his scalp making fall to the ground.

...

Maggie jumped up in her seat as the sound of a gun went off. She looked over to Lori and Carol who both started to run to the front door. Maggie followed behind them making her way to her father her eyes looked at the figure beging carried by Shane and Rick.

"Oh my god it's Daryl." She heard Beth say, Maggie felt her heart speed up and she ran over to them here eyes looking straight at Daryl.

"Is he okay?" She asked, Rick looked over at her gave her a nod.

"Yeah just passed out." Maggie followed behind them as they followed her father into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must of dropped it and it went down stream or something." Daryl said pointing on the map where he found Sophia's doll, while Hershel stitched his side.

"That cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said while Daryl looked over at his wound.

"yeah your welcome." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we would be going through anti-biotic so fast. Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked Daryl.

"yeah the one that almost killed me? It's smart it left the country."

"We call that one Nellie as in Nervous Nellie. I could of told you she would throw you if you bothered to ask. It's a wonder how you people managed to live this long." Hershel said. Everyone left the room leaving Daryl in the bed to sleep.

...

A silence filled the room while everyone ate there food. The sound of forks scraping against the glass plates and chewing was only thing they could be heard. Maggie felt something touch her lap and she looked down and saw a folded piece of paper. She slowly opened the paper and read the words 'tonight' spelled out in pen. Looking at the paper then back to her meal she thought the idea through. If she was going to get over her crush on Daryl she would have to stop thinking about him or maybe do something to make her stop thinking about him. Grabbing the pen she wrote where on the paper and slid it over to Glen. She saw a smile on his face as he read it. He went to rite down where and she noticed people were looking and turned her head pretending she had no clue what Glen was doing. She felt him slide the paper under her leg and he gave her wink before going back to his food.

As everyone begun to clean up after dinner Maggie went into the other room to read where she was suppose to go meet Glen. Opening the note she saw 'the barn' written and her jaw dropped. She shoved the letter into her pocket and ran to the barn like her life depended on it.

...

Daryl was getting comfy in bed when he heard the squeak of the door opening. He made a huff pissed that someone was disturbing, turning over he saw Carol walking in caring a tray food. Daryl pulled the blanket over his wound and moved himself up a bit on the bed.

"how you feeling?" Carol asked placing the tray on the bedside table.

"As good as I look." Daryl replied pulling the blanket over him more.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving." Daryl turned and looked at her as she was bending down. She planted a kiss on his head making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He had never been kissed like that before and it was different not like sexual but motherly. "You need to know something." Daryl turned and looked at her." You did more for my little girl than her own daddy ever done." "I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't do. "I know but your every bit just as good as them." She replied before leaving the room. Daryl laid there thinking about her words and slowly falling asleep.

When Daryl woke up he made his way out to his tent planning on laying down for the day. He had no idea though how boring it was going to be. He grabbed an arrow and started to poke it through the screen of the tent trying to keep himself preoccupied. He heard footsteps coming up to his tent and her turned his head and saw Andrea. "Hey, This is not that great but." She said handing a book to him. Daryl took the book from her and looked through the pages.

"What no pictures?" He asked her with a smile.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit for what happened."

"Yeah, you and me both." he replied sitting up on his cot.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but if there is anything I can do."

"You were trying to protect the group, were good." He said playing with the end of the arrow. Andrea gave him a smile and left the tent. Daryl picked up the book and scanned through the pages and then threw the book across the tent. He could hear the sound of everyone getting into trucks and talking about gun practice. Daryl knew he wasn't missing out on anything except looking for Sophia. He had just found her doll and he wanted to get back out there and search for her. He wanted to be the one to bring her back to Carol. Daryl lied his head back and closed his eyes listening to the noises around him, the sound of footsteps coming towards his tents made him open his eyes. He looked over to the door and saw a smiling looking Maggie.

"Hey" Maggie said stepping into Daryl's tent. He smiled at her then looked out the screen window.

"My dad wanted me to come out here check up on you." She said kneeling down next to him, he turned his head and gave her nod with his head. He pulled his shirt off his arms and turned on his side for Maggie. Maggie hesitantly put her hands on his side. She felt Daryl tense under her touch so she pulled one hand off his skin and grabbed the bandage with the other. "He was going to go change you bandage in the morning but you weren't there."

"Yeah didn't want to over stay my welcome." He said watching her hands as she changed the bandage.

"Well it looks good, Just later on tonight come by the house so I can change it again okay? My dad also said don't do a lot you don't want to tear your stitches." She ask him finishing with the bandage, Daryl gave a nod with his head and pulled his shirt back on his arm. Maggie gave him a smile and grabbed the old bandage getting to her feet, she turned to walk out of the tent when she heard a very quiet noise. She turned her head and looked at Daryl who was not sitting up on his cot.

"Maggie, thanks." he softly said, Maggie smiled at him and left the tent

...

Maggie was walking out of the chicken coop when she saw Glen walking over towards her. Sense he had found the walkers in the barn she had been avoiding him, she didn't want to admit but she was starting to look at them now more as walkers than people. Looking down at the eggs in her basket a smiled spread across her face as she came up with an idea. "Maggie can we talk?" he asked her she walked past him ignoring him. "Maggie please?" he pleaded with her to talk to him.

"Give me your hat." She said gesturing with her hand.

"What?" He said putting a hand on his head.

"You heard me. You told me to talk so I'm talking, give me your hat." Glen took the at from his head and gave it to Maggie. Maggie pulled a egg out of the basket and put it inside the hat then put the hat on Glen's head. She smiled as the yoke slid down his face.

"Why would you just waste a egg like that?" He asked her pulling the hat from his head and shacked out the egg.

"I think it was rotten." Maggie said smirking and walking back to the house.

...

Daryl watched from the trees as Maggie slamed the hat down on Glen. A smiled spread on his face as the yoke dripped down his face. He watched as Maggie walked back to the house leaving Glen who was attempting to clean out his hat of the egg alone at the Chicken coop. Daryl had no idea why she had done that but it had been was of the most amusing things he had seen since the dead took over the world. He was to foucused on Maggie that he didn't notice that Dale was watching him not to far away. Daryl turned his head and looked at Dale who was giving him a smile. "What ya smiling at." He said in a pissed off tone at Dale. The old man's smile just grew bigger and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't aware you liked her to." He said watching Daryl as he made his way back to his tent.

"You don't know whatcha talkin about old man." Daryl said stepping into his tent and planting his ass on his cot. Dale just smiled and headed back to the RV shacking his head at the fact that Daryl Dixon had a crush.

...

Maggie could hear the front door slam shut and knew Patricia, Beth and Jimmy were back from shooting practice. Not wanting to hear them she got off her bed and walked over to the door closing it shut. She heard a loud thud when she shut the door. Maggie walked over and fell on to her bed making a loud groan noise. A knock came from her door making her groan again. "What do you want?" She yelled getting off the bed and heading for the door. She was shocked when she opened the door Daryl was standing on the other side.

"Well you really know how to treat a gest." Daryl said as Maggie opened the door and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, come in." Maggie said stepping out of the door way for him to come in. Daryl walked into Maggie's room and observed the room. It looked like most of the other rooms in the house there wasn't really anything that different. Maggie shut the door and walked over to the bed taking a seat.

"So you uh goin to change my bandage or what?" He asked her, Maggie nodded her head and got up from the bed.

"Yeah sorry it's been a long day." She said walking over to her dresser and grabbing the bandage stuff. Daryl sat down on the bed watching Maggie as she got the stuff to change his bandage. Maggie walked over and took a seat next to him. "Okay I need you to remove your shirt." Daryl nodded and unbuttoned the shirt, tossing it on the bed behind him.

Maggie watched as Daryl took off his shirt revealing his chest. Last time she had changed his bandage he had been on his side and his shirt covered his chest now it was exposed to her. Her eyes looked to it his muscled chest. "Alright lay down on your side." She told him, he nodded his head and laid down. Maggie put one hand on his rib cage and the other on the bandage. Slowly she pealed it off and gave it a look. "Well it looks good give it a few more days then you'll be happy to go out and do what ever you do." She said placing a new bandage on the wound. Daryl sat up and Maggie noticed a scratch on his chest. "How did you get that?" She asked him pointing to the scratch on his chest, Daryl looked down and saw the deep scratch she was talking about.

"Probably the shrubs from when I fell." He said looking at the scratch. Maggie reached her hand out and touch the scratch making Daryl tense. His eyes shot open and looked at her as she traced the scratch. Daryl wasn't expecting her to touch him and he knew she knew that he really didn't like people touching him. There was something though about the way her fingers traced the scratch that made Daryl relax a bit.

Maggie's eyes moved from the scratch to Daryl's eyes that were looking at her. Slowly Maggie moved her hand from the scratch and moved further up to his neck. Daryl licked his lips as Maggie moved her hand up to his neck. He saw her start to lean into him and he wasn't sure if he should lean back to her or stop this now. He looked at her lips then back to her eyes that were looking at him with want. Daryl moved his hand to her face placing gently on her cheek. In the back of his mind he was yelling at himself, telling himself to stop this now. Daryl ran his tongue along his lips debating on if he really was about to kiss her or not.

Maggie moved her face into his hand and closed her eyes for a brief second before re-opening them. She could tell he was hesitant about this and she wanted him to kiss her. Maggie leaned in more and this time she saw Daryl move in to.

"Maggie I." Maggie jumped up from the bed along with Daryl as Beth burst through the door. "Oh I'm uhhh, I'll just come back later." Beth said, her face was a bright red when she realized what was happening. Beth gave them a smile then shut the door and rushed to her room. Maggie wanted to punch her sister for walking in now of all times. Maggie turned and saw Daryl putting on his shirt she walked over and grabbed the old bandage from the bed and walked over and tossed it in the trash.

"Thanks for the bandage." Daryl said, walking over to the door. Maggie just smiled at him and watched as Daryl took off out of her room. Maggie wrapped her arms around her chest and sat down on her bed thinking about what almost just happened.

...

The next morning all Daryl could think about how was stupid he was. He almost kissed Maggie. The crazy thing was she wanted to kiss him, Daryl thought that is must of been because what happened with Glen and she was just upset and needed a distraction. Daryl sat with the group eating breakfast trying to get Maggie out of his head but every time he failed. Daryl noticed her on the front porch with a pissed of look, her arms were crossed and was looking at Glen. He looked over to Glen who had a guilty look on his face. He looked back at Maggie and saw her going into the house. Daryl decided best not to think into it and turned his attention back to his breakfast. "Um guys." everyone looked up at Glen. "So ... There's walkers in the barn." Daryl looked up at Glen and then figured out that was what Maggie was pissed off at him about.

...

Maggie was walking back to the house after going and picking some of the food from the garden when her eyes saw Glen on top of the Rv keeping watch, he caught her eyes and jumped up yelling for her. Maggie really didn't want to talk to him but, she knew it would be better sooner than later. "Maggie will you please talk to me?" Glen asked her following behind like a puppy dog begging for attention. Maggie bit down on her lip and stopped in her tracks turning around and facing Glen. He looked at her with a needy, asking for forgiveness frown.

"What Glen? I asked you not to tell them and you did. I begged you not to tell your group but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Maggie said raising her voice a bit a him. Glen looked down to the ground then back up to her face. "You know my fathers going to kick you out now. You really need to learn to not open your mouth. They didn't need to know, no one needed to know about the barn." She said turning to walk away from him. Glen grabbed her arm, making Maggie turn and look him in the eyes with furry being the only emotion across her face.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to. You know the other day when I was hanging in that well as a toy for that walker I realized that there dangerous. I had forgot about that until I almost became it's dinner." He said pulling the basket of vegetables from her arms and placing it on the ground. "You see those walkers in the barn, if they got out they could kill us and when I thought about it you popped into my mind first. You Maggie I can't think of what it would be like if one of them got you. I don't want you in danger Maggie, ever." Glen said taking her hands in his. Maggie won't lie she really was moved by what Glen had said and for a second there she actually felt like maybe her and Glen could have something. She bit down on her lip again and looked down to her feet as Glen let go of her hands. She looked up and saw him heading back to the RV and watching him had made something in her ignite.

"Hey walker bait." She yelled out to him as she took off after him. Glen turned to look at her and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't call me that." He said as she reached him.

"Sorry Glen." She said smiling at him, she moved in and placed her lips against his. His lips were dry and had the taste of peach when she kissed him. She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes that looked like he was actually kind of shocked by her. She gave him a smile before walking back to her basket and heading back to the house.

...

Daryl watched from afar as Maggie kissed Glen and felt something in him heat up a bit at the scene. His hands clenched into fist and a scowl replaced his normal leave me the fuck alone look. Daryl had no clue what this feeling was that he felt at the moment but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't like it.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes or anything I rushed with editing so I could get this up for you guys. Sorry for the long wait for this I've been busy with school and stuff. Thank you everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed! I left out a lot of the Carol and Daryl stuff because I Hate carol. Sorry to anyone who liked her but I can't stand her. If anyone at all feels like I'm moving this to fast or have any ideas at all don't be afraid to tell me! I like to hear what you guys have to say. The only thing I hate is when people tell me I suck at writing or they advertise there own story on my reviews. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie pulled the hat off of Glen's head while he was walking about something involving cars. "You know you look like your in line for the early bird special wearing this thing." Maggie said gesturing to Dale's hat. Glen gave her a shrug and smiled pulling the hat away from her.

"Really cause I thought I looed pretty sexy in it?" He said placing the hat back on his head with a wink. Maggie grabbed the hat and shook her head.

"Just go get your cap and I'll clean it for you." She said, Glen jumped up to his feet about to go get in when T-Dog and Andrea walked up to them.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked Glen walking up to him.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked after him.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glen asked them, Andrea shrugged her shoulders. Maggie looked from Andrea to the new footsteps coming from in front of her. Daryl was walking to them followed by Carol. Maggie felt a ping of jealousy when she saw Carol. Carol was walking pretty close to Daryl from behind and she locked eyes with Maggie quick. As soon as there eyes locked Carol turned her head the other direction to face T-Dog and Andrea.

"He said he was going off with Hershel. Are they not back yet?" Andrea asked.

"He didn't tell us he was going out." Carol said stopping next to Andrea.

"Damn it. Aint anyone takin this shit seriously?" Daryl shouted pacing in a circle. Maggie got up to her feet and walked over next to Glen wrapping her fingers with his. "Ah here we go." Daryl said. Maggie looked up and saw Shane making his way to them with a bag on guns. "What's all this?" He asked Shane who handed him a gun.

"You with me man?" Shane asked Daryl, who gave him a nod in return. "It's time to grow up. Andrea got your gun?" Shane asked walking past her. "Alright it was one thing picking daisy's when we thought this place was suppose to be safe but now we know it aint." Maggie looked over to Daryl and saw his eyes were on her hands with Glen. Maggie bit down on her lip when his eyes moved from her hand to her eyes. He looked hurt and mad, his eyes moved from hers back to looking at Shane. Maggie shook away the idea that Daryl would really be hurt by her with Glen. The other night he most likely only almost kissed her cause he felt bad for her.

"How about you man?" Shane asked Glen handing him a gun. Glen let go of her hand and took the gun. "How about you, can you?" Shane then asked her.

"Can you stop? If you do this, if you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight."

"He's just going to have to understand then." Shane said, passing out the rest of the guns.

"Oh shit." Everyone looked to the woods line where Rick and Hershel were with walkers. Maggie saw Shane begin to run towards them and took off after him with the rest following them. Maggie stopped and watched while Shane yelled at rick then begun to shoot the walker in her fathers hands. Maggie looked over quick to Daryl who's eyes were on her then back to her father who was now on his knees next to the dead corpse.

...

Daryl watched as Maggie ran to her father's side. Daryl knew Shane was taken this way out of hand right now and even worse he was now letting the walkers out of the barn. Daryl ran up next to Shane and begun to shoot the walkers making there way out of the barn. Shooting at there temples as one after he other came out. It seemed like they had planned this cause they all were coming out in a line no trying to shove and run to them. Daryl shot one that looked like the bride of Frankenstein and he had a small smile that kept on his lips when he thought of that. Daryl made one last shot to the larger curly haired walker who was the last to walk out. He lowered the gun and turned and saw Maggie who was in tears. Daryl felt bad that she had to see this. She just saw them take down her family and he felt horrible for having to be part of it. A loud moan made him swing his head around and he felt his heart sink. Standing in the doorway of the barn was Sophia with a bite mark in her left shoulder.

"Sophia." He turned his head to Carol who was in tears runing towrads her. Daryl reached and grabbed her falling to the ground with her. Daryl wrapped a arm around Carol chest holding her from running to her. Carol's tears were soaking his arm and Daryl kept his eyes on what use to be Sophia. His eyes drifted to Rick who was right up to her with his gun out and aimed towards the girls head. Then with the loud shot of the gun he felt Carol was completely to the ground. Everyone stayed quiet with the only sound coming from Carol.

...

"So if your group leaves you wouldn't stay? Maggie asked Glen. She had heard that the group were planning on leaving and the thought of them leaving was heart breaking to her. She knew it would be better for the Daryl thing but Maggie wanted to try to be with Glen. She was positive she could start a life with him and if they left they wouldn't have to worry about Daryl any more.

"I mean I haven't really thought about it. I didn't know that you. Do you really think this is the time to talk about this?"

"Well I'm not really feeling like there is any time to talk about anything anymore." Glen walked over and kissed her putting both hands on each side of her cheeks. Maggie knew he would go with them and she was not ready to have him leave her to.

"I love you." She said quietly. Glen pulled away from her and started at her, he was about to say something until the loud noise of pans falling filled the room.

...

Maggie knew telling Glen she loved him was wrong. She didn't love him in fact she wasn't even sure how she felt about him. She knew she had feelings towards him, she wasn't sure what type but she knew they were there.

Maggie was positive though that she had strong feelings for Daryl. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was just something about him that drew her in. When ever she heard his name she felt this tightening in her chest. When she same him something in her stomach would begin to flutter. She knew this stay away from him plan will not last long.

Maggie tapped her fingers along the frame of the bed while she thought about Daryl and Glen. Her mind going through many different ways her life can go. She could try to make it work with Glen and avoid Daryl, or she could end it with Glen and tell Daryl how she felt. She knew though if she did that he would probably shut her down and she would left alone and embarrassed. Maggie didn't want that, she wanted him to stay part of her life some how.

Maggie sat up to the edge of the bed where just a few nights ago he had sat with out a shirt on. Maggie bit down her lip and let out the breath she had been holding in. Deciding she would go find him and no matter what he said she would make him be part of her life some how.

...

Daryl was sharpening his knife near a old rock type wall avoiding everyone. he was thinking about Sophia and once in a while Maggie would pop into his head. He would think about the fact she was holding Glen's hand and had kissed him good bye before he took off with Rick. Something about that made Daryl want to be the one she would kiss good bye.

Daryl shook the thought from his head telling himself that would never be him. Maggie would never be seen dead with him. She would probably laugh in his face if he even tried to touch him. If this hole shit show didn't happen and the world wasn't fucked up and he tried to make a move on her she would probably call the cops and say he tried to rape her or some shit like that.

"Enjoying your alone time?" Daryl shot his head up to Maggie who was standing a few feet away. He hadn't even realized she was here that he was so deep in thought.

"I was till you showed up." Daryl mumbled going back to sharpening his knife. Maggie nodded her head and walked over sitting on a rock a cross from him.

"You know every time I see you, your always sharpening that damn knife. How much sharpening can it take?" Maggie asked smiling at him. Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders.

"You know when I need to think or just need quiet this is where I go." Maggie said trying to make conversation with him. Daryl just gave a huff type noise and continued with his knife.

"Shouldn't you be with Glen or something?" Daryl asked her. As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them knowing Glen was out with Rick looking for Hershel. Maggie raised a eyebrow at him surprised by his question.

"Sounds like someone jealous." Maggie said smirking at him. Daryl shot up from the rock he was sitting on.

"I aint fucking jealous of anything girl." Daryl said taking a step closer to her. Maggie raised her hands up in defeat with a smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, he's with Rick to go get my dad." She replied knowing he already knew the answer. Daryl gave her a glare then sat back down on the rock returning to his knife.

...

Maggie watched his arms flexing and could feel a ache in her belly from the sight. Maggie bit down on her lip and tried to focus on something else hoping Daryl wouldn't notice how she tensed up and tighten her thighs together. Maggie hated that he had this type of effect on her but the fact he had been jealous of Glen and her made the effect ten times better.

Maggie could feel the awkwardness the surrounding them. She knew she should leave right now and pretend this didn't happen that none of this happened, but knowing now that Daryl did feel something for her made her want to be his friend even more.

"Stop staring at me like that." Maggie hadn't even realized she had been staring at him until he said something.

"Sorry." She said getting to her feet. Maggie knew right then she should of walked off but she had to bring it up.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Daryl's head shot up and his eyes started at hers.

"About what?" he asked her.

"You know almost kissing you." She said talking fast that her worlds were beginning to slur together. Her face was becoming a shade of pink and she was picked at her finger nails.

Daryl didn't know what to say, he never would of thought she would apologize let alone admit to it. "It's fine." he said unsure of what else to say. He didn't want to admit he wanted to kiss her back, She was with Glen now and he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"I really want to be friends with you Daryl." Daryl looked at her and could see how nervous she was and that she looked like she was about to freak out.

"Friends? You want to be my friend? What the fuck you been smokin girl." Daryl said getting to his feet. He grabbed his bow off the ground and tossed it on his shoulder. "Aint no one wana be friend with me." Daryl said walking past her.

"Well I do." Maggie yelled out behind him. Daryl shook his head at her.

"You don't know what ya talkin bout." He shouted back to her.

"Actually I do." Daryl stopped when her hand touch his shoulder. " I want to be your friend and I'm going to be so you have to deal with it." Maggie said facing Daryl.

Maggie knew the only way she would get Daryl to even be close to agreeing with her was if she was demanding. "Look Daryl, I know you like your space and all but your going to have to deal with the fact that as long as your own my land were going to have to talk. I want to be your friend, you may think I'm crazy for it, but I mean it." She said while staring at Daryl.

"You really are smoking something huh?" Daryl asked a small smile on his lips. Maggie smiled at him and started to head back to the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Maggie asked him with a smile spread across her face. Daryl nodded his head at her and heading back to camp. He knew there was no point in even fighting with her about it. Daryl felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he made his way back to the tent thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

This is shorter than my others but I wanted to give you guys some DAGGIE! Sorry if this at all gets confusing. Thank you everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Daryl sat in front of the small fire he had built for himself. Everyone else was inside eating at the table like a big family making him roll his eyes at the thought. Daryl had always been a loner since he was a boy and being in the apocalypse didn't make him want to around a group of people anymore than before. He enjoyed being alone something about made a calmness run through his body.

The sound of footsteps from his back brought him out of his thinking state and to focus of the short grey-haired woman making her way to him. "Have you seen Lori?" She asked him making a stop at his side. "We can't find her anywhere."

"The dumb bitch probably went after em." Daryl said in a grunt. Carol turned to look down at him and shacked her head at him. She turned her body and took off making Daryl yell "Thank god' in his head.

"Don't do this, please?" Her words filled his ears from behind him. He was hoping she would leave but instead she walked right back to him. "I've already lost my little girl, not you too." Daryl slammed the stick he was holding in his hand into the dirt and got to his feet walking over to her.

"I'm aint your problem ether." He hissed in her face before walking off away from his camp to find some peace

...

By morning Daryl was beyond annoyed with Carol. He knew losing Sophia had been really ruff oh her, but she was babysitting him like a baby. She kept her eyes on his every move and was always there no matter what. Daryl was trying to be relaxed to her but she was just pushing him to damn hard.

"What the fuck ya' want woman." He yelled at her, Carol stopped and crossed her arms. "I can't even take a shit with out ya watchin' me?" He yelled at her, throwing his arms in the air. Carol's eyes shot open and she turned around making her was back to camp. A smile appeared across Daryl's face. "Bout damn time." He mumbled under his breath taking off towards the horse stable.

By the time he made it to the stable Carol was no where to be seen and was most likely walking around searching for him. He made his way over to Nellie who was eating what ever it was that horses ate. He padded the horse's nose and scratched behind her ears. "Ya like that huh?" He asked the hose who shacked her head up and down in reply to him.

"She likes being scratched above her right eye." Maggie said from behind him. Daryl jumped in his spot and turned to see her leaning against one of the post with her arms crossed over her chest. He turned back to the horse and took Maggie's advice and scratched the horse above her eye. The horse grew relaxed more then before making a smirk come across Daryl's lips.

"So your hiding from Carol?" Maggie asked him walking up beside him.

"How'd ya know?" He asked her his eyes looking over to her. His eyes scanned her face that was smiling at the horse in front of him. Her pink lips had a smile that made her cheek bones pop. His eyes watched her features as they shifted when what ever she was think about changed. He look at her green-blue eyes and the way they sparkled. The way her nose wrinkled making her eyes squint.

Daryl could not help himself from staring at the beauty standing at his side. He look in every feature she had and memorized her looks. Daryl knew this girl wanted to be his friend for some fucked up reason and he would admit he actually liked the idea of being friends with her, but he wasn't sure how long this friendship would last before he fucked it all up and made a move on her. He knew one day they would be talking or something and he would just kiss not being able to control himself.

"Daryl" he shook his head and was brought back to reality but her voice saying his name. He locked eyes with hers and could see a smile grow on her face. "What do you say?"

"What?" He replied confused by her question. Maggie shacked her head at him knowing he wasn't listening to her after all.

"My dad, Rick and Glen came back today." She told him again.

"Your point?" He replied to her, Maggie huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You really weren't listening. They have some guy with him and he need some stuff from the local pharmacy and I need someone to go with me." Maggie told him.

"Why don't ya boyfriend go with ya then." He said scratching the horse above the eye.

"Well one he just got back and is exhausted, two I thought you would probably be better help right now. Plus you probably want to get away from here for awhile. you've been locked down here since the accident." Maggie said to his gesturing towards his head.

Daryl didn't want to admit it but he was happy she chose him to go with her. Not just because of Glen but because she knew he had to get out of there. "Alright when we going?" He asked her, a smile spread across her face.

"Now, but were going to take my car." Maggie said and started heading to her car with Daryl following behind her.

...

The hole ride Maggie had been talking to Daryl trying hard to get him to talk to her. He would once in a while say a few things but most of the time just let her talk. The most she got out of him was that he had a brother Merle and the group had left him back in Atlanta for being a dick. Maggie felt bad for Daryl that the only family he had one abandoned and he was left with no one. She wasn't going to show Daryl pity though, she knew he hated it and that would push back everything she has been working for, which was for him to let her in.

Once they pulled up to the pharmacy that was a town over from the usually one they went to Daryl walked up first to the door. The door to the place had a long wooden board nailed over it keeping everyone out. Curtains hung over the windows not giving them advantage too look inside and see if there were any dead in there.

"Do you think there's any in there?" Maggie asked Daryl in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, but we bout to find out." Daryl said slinging his bow along his back and grabbing the wooden board in between his hands and pulling it off the door. The wood came right off with the muscle Daryl had put into pulling it off. Daryl pulled his bows into his hands and positioned it at the door. He slowly walked into the building with Maggie not to far behind him.

The pharmacy was pitch black with a few beams of light coming from the holes in the curtains. Maggie pulled the flashlight from her back pocket and turned it on. She handed it over to Daryl who placed it on his bow so he could see what he needs to shot. Maggie slowly followed behind Daryl as he made his way further into the store. There were noises coming from anywhere or anyone.

"I think it's good." Maggie said, Daryl nodded his head in return and walked over to the window grabbing the Curtin and pulling it down. The room lit up showing there was no sign that this placed had even been hit.

The place was clean white with everything still on its shelves. It did not even look like they dead or living had come in contact with this place. Dust sat along the shelves and on top of bottles, being the only sign of the place being disserted. Maggie walked over to the shelves and grabbed antibiotics and bandages.

"Anything I can help with?" Daryl asked walking up behind her.

"Is Daryl Dixon offering to help?" Maggie asked him playfully, she could see a small blush on Daryl's face before he turned away.

"Fuck you then." He said and begun to walk to the other side of the store.

"Actually we need something that will be in the back." Maggie said to him, she crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it to Daryl.

Daryl caught the paper and walked over to the door leading to the back. His hand reached around the handle to the door and grabbed it, the handle didn't move so Daryl pushed against the door. "Fuckin locks" he said under his breath. He took a step from the door and then with all his wait slammed into the door.

"Fuck" Daryl cursed out when the door didn't budge but his shoulder did. His arm hung lose and Daryl knew he dislocated his shoulder.

"What the hell" Maggie said running over to him. She looked at Daryl who was leaning up on the counter his hand wrapped around his arm. "Did you try to slam in the door?" Maggie asked smiling.

Daryl gave her a sort of grunt-growl in reply making Maggie laugh. "It looked easier in the movies." He said as Maggie walked up and slowly grabbed his arm.

"I think it's dislocated." Maggie said moving his arms around.

"No shit." Daryl grumbled, Maggie rolled her eyes at him and debated on putting it back in herself or letting him deal with it till they got back. Deciding better to get it over with she grabbed his arm and herd Daryl take in a deep breath. "Fuck" He said under his breath.

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Maggie asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, just get it over with." Daryl said turning his head the other direction.

"Fine then don't whine like a baby, count of three." Maggie said grabbing his arms and lifting.

"I aint whine-what the fuck." Daryl yelled out when Maggie shoved his arms in. A smile spread across her face as he looked at her moving his arm around. "What happen to three?" Daryl asked making sure his arms wasn't messed up.

"I changed my mind." Maggie smirked at him then walked over to the back where all the medicines were. "I don't think were getting in that room so I'm going to try to see if I can find a back up med." Maggie called out to Daryl. She begun to scan through the pills looking for anything that could help.

Daryl didn't reply to her instead her decided to look around see if he could find a pack of cigarettes anywhere. He begun to search through the counter but it was turning up empty. When he was finally about to give up he was the small box squished up in the back with the golden 'M' on it. A smile spread across his face. "There you are ya little bitch." Daryl said reaching out to grab the box when the loud scream stopped him in his tracks.

Daryl jumped to his feet and turned to Maggie who was being grabbed by a walker. Daryl rushed over as fast as he could to her, jumping over a small shelf and almost knocking himself out on a hanging light.

"DARYL!" Maggie voice yelled through the store. She was trying to pry the dead mans cold hands off of her arm. His milky white eyes staring at her tanned arm. His mouth opened wide showing the black sloppy goop covering his teeth. His mouth was moving down about to take a chuck out of her arm. All she could feel was fear and regret in the moment. Thinking of everything she wished she had done and said before all this. She knew this was her last moment before Daryl would half to kill her before she became one of the dead things. Maggie closed her eyes and prepared for the bite.

Daryl shot the arrow hitting the walker right into its right ear. The walker let go of it's grip on Maggie and fell to the floor. Daryl looked over and saw Maggie with her eyes closed and shacking where she was standing. Daryl ran over to her and placed a hand on her back.

Maggie jumped and turned around and opened her eyes. Daryl stood in front of her and she felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then she did something he didn't expect her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was on his shoulder crying into it.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do, he had never had a woman crying on him before. Her wet tears were starting to go through his shirt and her hands were pulling hard on his neck bringing him as close as humanly possible. Daryl wasn't sure what he was suppose to do so he took one arm and wrapped it around her back, while placing the other one on her head and rubbing her hair.

"Your okay." He quietly said to her. "Your going be okay." He told her and he could hear her sobs beginning to finally slow down. After a minute she finally pulled her head away from him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes puffy and red from crying. Daryl looked at her wondering why she was giving his this look, I was a look he had never seen before from her. No Daryl takes that back he knows this look and he knows it's not good.

...

Glen sat with Dale at the camp while the rest were walking around and doing things that had to be done. Glen was playing with his hat that Maggie had recently cleaned for him after the hole egg incident.

"Glen why you hanging around here? Why aren't you off with Maggie?" Dale asked him, Glen looked up at the old man who was like a grandfather to him.

"I'm not sure where she is. I woke up and couldn't find her." Glen replied to him.

Where was she anyways? Glen asked himself. The last he had seen her was this morning after he got back and she was happy. He did ask her what her plans were for the day and she told him to have to make a run, and when she told him that he should sleep instead and insisted she wait until he woke up for him to go with her and she agreed.

"Have any of you seen any of you seen Daryl?" Carol asked walking up to the two men. Glen looked over at the grieving mother who looked more lost than ever.

"Nope." Glen said popping the p.

"He's been gone all morning, I'm starting to get a little worried." She said wrapping her arms around her skinny body. The woman had look like she had not eaten in weeks.

"Sorry Carol last time I saw him was this morning. If I see him I'll let him know your looking for him." Dale replied to her. Carol gave him a small smile and a nod then took off towards the others, most likely to ask them the same question.

Glen begun to wonder if there was something going on between Carol and Daryl. The two seemed to be together a lot more recently and he had always suspected that she had felt something for him. They would actually be sort of cute together, not as cute as him and Maggie but they would be alright. Wait a second Maggie is missing and so is Daryl, what is there? No they couldn't be. Glen told himself, that would be crazy Maggie would never go for him. Well maybe she would she went for him and Glen had nothing on Daryl.

Glen swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his body stiff. "Is everything okay son?" Dale asked him patting him on the back.

"Yeah" Glen replied to him. "I think I just might need to throw up." Glen said and got up on his feet and ran to a tree and released his guts onto the grass. Maggie would never cheat on him with Daryl. Would she?

* * *

**So after a small break I updated and I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure about my hole arms thing I did with it being dislocated so if I'm wrong about it sorry. I sort of left the Daggie part at a cliffhanger so I hope you guys hate me right now for it. ( I know I'm weird) Thanks to the people who followed and reviewed means a lot to me. I am going on break this week so I plan to update all my stories so be prepared for a update some time soon and I promise it will be good. Happy valentines day to all of you out there reading this. I'm not sure if it is where you are or if it passed but anyways thanks again and don't forget to follow, favorite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie wasn't sure why she was doing this but she was. She was about to kiss Daryl Dixon. She leaned into him waiting for him to push her off or show any type of hesitations but instead she could of sworn she saw his head lean in to hers. Her eyes moved from hits to his dry pinkish-gray lips, her tongue slowly darted out and licked her bottom lip. She could feel her heart beginning to speed up the closer she got and her eyes drifted up to him again. She was only a few short inches away from him and by the look his eyes were giving her she knew he wanted it to.

Within in the moment of realization that they both wanted this there lips collided. Maggie's arm wrapped around Daryl's neck and she pulled him down to her level. Daryl's arms wrapped round her lower back and lifter her onto the counter behind her. He took a step in between her legs and Maggie pulled him even closer to the point where there was air between there bodies.

Maggie's lips opened allowing Daryl full access to her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel the bulge in his pants against her thigh. One of her hands made its way to his hard grabbing a fist full of it while the other pulled the stays of hair around his neck.

Daryl slide his tongue into her mouth while one of his hands gripped at her thigh and the other was wrapped around her lower back. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder but right now the feeling of her mouth on his was wroth it. He was enjoying the lay she pulled on his hair and made sure they were so close. He wanted her so badly and now he finally had the chance to. 'What da fuck are ya doin Daryl?' He could hear his inner self asking him. 'She just almost got bit ya dumbass, she don't want your sorry ass.' Daryl tried to shake away the thoughts but it wasn't helping he knew they were right.

Maggie moved her hands from his hair down to his belt. Right now all she wanted was him and she didn't care about anything else. She begun to struggle with his belt until his hands came down and pulled her hands away from him. "What's wrong?" She asked him looking up at his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doin this." He said to her, gesturing between the two of them. The look on her face was full of sadness and confusion.

"Why not, don't you want to?" Maggie asked him. Daryl wanted to he really did but he knew it would be wrong.

"I do, trust me, I do. But"

"It's because of Glen isn't it?" Maggie cut him off. Daryl wanted to smack himself in the head he had forgotten all about him.

"Yeah" Daryl replied to her rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn't want to look at her face right now.

Maggie watched as he stepped away and kept his face down. She jumped off the counter and fixed her shit that was scrunched up and her hair. She was beyond embarrassed and did not want to even be in the same room as him right now.

They both grabbed the rest of the things they needed and made there way back to the car. The car was full of a awkward silence during the ride back to the farm. Every time one of them had wanted to say something they had chose against it. Once they were finally back to the farm it was a little past noon and they were both in need for some food. They both parted going there spate ways with out a word to the other.

Maggie hated the fact that she had kissed him. All she could think about the hole ride back was how stupid she was. She had kissed him and he kissed her back, but because of Glen he stopped. Maggie didn't know what to do but she knew that now there friendship or what ever it was, was officially over.

...

The next few days had gone be slow and painful for both Maggie and Daryl. They both had avoided each other and would not even look at one another. This had been the first moment they had been in the same room as each other. Maggie was sitting on the couch with Glen at her side and Daryl on the outside of the group leaning against the wall. Everyone was gathered together to discus what was going to happen to Randal.

Maggie sat by Glen's side and everyone once in a while would look over to Daryl. She tried to read his face to see what he was going to vote on for Randal's fate. She had made the suggestion to keep him for some more time but they have said it was not a option. She didn't want to see the him die but if his group was as bad as she was told she knew that they didn't;t have much of a choice.

Daryl knew Maggie kept looking up at him and he was wishing she would just pretend he was there. He had been avoiding her since the kiss at the pharmacy, he was hoping that she would just forget about it and go back to Glen, but he was wrong. He could tell just by the look on her face she had not forgot about it. He didn't want to admit to it but he didn't forget about it ether. If he was being honest that was all he could think about was her. The way her lips felt against his, the taste of her mouth on his. Daryl shook away the thoughts he was having when Dale came up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Your right this group is broken" Dale said to him before walking off.

Daryl stood in the barn with Shane and Rick while they prepared Randal for his final moments. Daryl in a way did feel bad for the kid. The kid chose the wrong group to be in and now he was going to face the consciences.

"Any last words?" Rick asked him aiming the gun towards the kid's head. Randal begun to beg and plead for them to let him go. Rick looked up at Daryl who gave him a nod. Rick aimed the gun towards the kids forehead as he begun to cry.

'Suck it up and take it like a man' Daryl said in his head.

"Do it Dad. Do it." Daryl turned his head to the small opening at the barns doors with Carl standing there staring at Randall. There was a look in the kids eyes that Daryl could not describe but something about it made him feel uneasy.

Shane walked over to Carl grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him out of the barn.

"Shit" Rick mumbled under his breath. "Get him out of here" He told Daryl. Daryl grabbed the kid and pulled towards the shed.

"What happened? Are you letting me go?" The kid asked in relief.

"Shut ta fuck up" Daryl replied to him pushing him into the shed. He fell in face first eating dirt and hay when he landed. Daryl pulled his arms and cuffed him to a post.

"Asshole" The kid mumbled under his breath. Daryl grabbed a bored that was laying on the pile of hay and swung it connecting it to the kids jaw. Randal fell to the ground and yelped in pain.

"Fucking bastard" Daryl hissed at the kid. He walked out of the shed and locked it up making sure the little shit could not get out.

"He is there? Shane asked Daryl walking towards the shed. Daryl gave him a nod with his head and walked over to the stable. The horses were asleep so he decided to sit on a hay bale outside the barn.

He looked out at the night sky. Some starts peaked out behind the clouds, The moon was full and was hidden by some of the smaller clouds. The felid was covered in a faint fog they you could slightly make out the figure of Dale walking. Daryl really wished right now he had a beer and could get drunk off his ass and pass the fuck out. A smile spread across his face while thinking about being able to get drunk again.

"How is it we always seem to end up at the same places?" Daryl swung his head around and Maggie stood at the corner of the barn her arms crossed over her chest. Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders and got a unease feeling in his chest. "You think that maybe we can talk?" Maggie asked him. Daryl knew this was coming sooner or later and thought better to get it over and done with now.

"Rick said there not going to do it tonight." She tells him walking over next to him and taking a seat a foot away. "What happened anyways?"

"Thought you wanted ta talk" He mumbled. Her face fell a little and she shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing" She says. Daryl tilts his head at her. "I'm sorry for what I did at the pharmacy. I know that I kissed you first and I shouldn't of."

"Ya don't got ta apologize" Daryl replies to her looking down at his boots. "You were almost bit, I get it." Daryl says not looking up to meet her eyes. A silence fills the area around them, the only noise being of crickets in the back ground.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie ask him. He shrugs his shoulders at her and gives a small nod. "Did you really stop because of Glen? Or because you thought I would regret it" Daryl shoots his head up and turns to look at her.

Maggie watches as Daryl looks at her. She knows he's shocked by her question but she needs to know why. It has been constantly bugging her. Every time she had looked at him the thought would pop into her head.

Daryl didn't say anything instead just kept his mouth shut and looked at her. Maggie looked at him waiting for him to reply. He knew he was killing her right now. She looked like she was about to lose it.

"Can I tell you something? She ask him. Daryl doesn't even get to reply before she starts to talk. "When you all got here I really just wanted you all to get the hell out. Then after a while I begun to realize that how alone I was. I chose to start something with Glen because I thought it would be safe. I'm not even sure how I feel about him. I told him I love him and I'm not sure if I do. I mean I think I do but I have no idea." She tells him laughing a bit. "Then there you and I get this feeling when I'm around you and I don't know how to explain it."

Daryl looks at her while she talks not sure how to react to what she is confiding to him. He realizes she has stopped talking and is looking at him for some type of response.

"Don't ya got a fucking diary or some shit you can write this shit in. I aint ya fuckin priest that ya can just confess to." He gets to his feet yelling at her his hands swinging in the air. "How bout ya just go back to Glen and let me be." He says to her, he knows it will hurt her but he knows its for the best. She is to good for him and should not even being think about his sorry ass.

Did ya fuckin hear me?" He shouts at her. Maggie gets to her feet and stands in front of him nose to nose. Daryl can feel her breath on his face. He's ready for her to yell back at him call him names and run away back to Glen, but what she does surprises him. Maggie's lips slam on to Daryl's.

Daryl falls back a bit taken back by what it happening. Her lips are smashed against his. Daryl returns the kiss moving his hands to her waist. Maggie's hands wrap around his neck and he pushes her up against the barn. She hits the barn with a thud and pulls him closer to her. There lips move together in a perfect rhythm and they both become lost in the moment.

Maggie grips the back of Daryl's neck keeping him as close as possible. She doesn't want him to pull away this time and she won't. She opens her mouth allowing his entrance. He slides his tongue in her mouth and swirls it around with hers. She can feel his fingers digging into her hips making her moan a bit.

Maggie pulls away breathless like Daryl and looks him in the eyes. "Your not going to get rid of me like that" She whispers to him biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes look up at him like a puppy dog begging for more. He knows he shouldn't do it but he does he reconnects there lips. He slides his tongue back in her mouth and lifts her up off her feet. Her legs wrap around his waist and he pulls away from her mouth and moves to her neck . He sucks and nips alone her neck to her collarbone. Her hands grabbing at his hair.

A loud moan leaves her lips while he lifts his hands from her hips and moves them to under her shirt. His hands touch her warm belly and feels himself harden at the skin to skin touch. He slides his hands up feeling the soft skin under shirt. He moves his hands high and can lightly feel her rib cage. 'Girl needs to eat more' He says to himself.

A loud piercing screams erupts from the field. They both stop and look to the field not being able to make out anything by the fog that has been slowly building up. Daryl drops Maggie to her feet and grabs his knife from his pocket running towards the loud yelps for help. He knows who it is and rushes faster to get to Dale.

Maggie follows behind Daryl not being able to stay up with his pace. Glen's runs up to her side.

"What's happening" He ask her catching up to her.

"I'm not sure" she replies back.

Daryl sees the walker ripping apart Dale and dives for the walker. The walker snarls at Daryl when they land in the tall grass. With out hesitation Daryl jams the knife between the walkers eyes. Daryl's jumps off the walker and runs over to Dale.

Dale lies there with his stomach ripped open. His eye look like a deer caught in head lights and his mouth hung open with small noises falling from it. Daryl waves his arms in the air yelling for the rest of the group.

Dale watches while I everyone runs around him staring down at him. Some bursting into tears and other looking at him with the same looks they had with Sophia. All her can feel is a pain. He has no idea how to explain it. He knows he does not have much longer and looks at everyone around him. His eyes stay with Andrea though. He can see the tear in her eyes and he wishes she would not cry for him. He wishes that none of them would.

Rick moves the gun to his head and he stares up at him. He knows he didn't;t do it. He knows that Randal is still alive and feels a relief wash over his body. The pain is slowly is drifting away. Daryl comes up to Rick and takes the gun from his hand. Dale looks at Daryl and he sees a different man than the one he had met only months ago. He only wishes he could tell him that he was proud of him, Andrea, Rick all of them.

Dale keeps his eyes locked with Daryl. He begins to think of how he will finally be reunited with his wife. He will be with his wife again and he will be with Amy. His last thoughts are good, they are better than good they are great.

"Sorry Brother"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I feel like if was one of my better ones. I got inspired because my fave author WTFdoUwantNOW updated double! I can't believe the Exdos is almost over and the most recent chapter was omg. If you are not reading it yet your butt better start reading it before its done. Anyways honestly do you think i'm capturing the characters good? I'm unsure if I am. Thanks everyone who followed and reviewed! Did you guys like the part I added from Dale's like POV I was unsure if I was going to kill him off or not but I decided that it would be better. Review guys cause it makes me happy and motivated and gets me to update faster. Also I changed my name from klaroline4ever2 to Breab. My names Brea btw!**


End file.
